


A Lifetime Ahead

by moongirl24



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-24
Updated: 2011-09-24
Packaged: 2017-10-24 00:21:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moongirl24/pseuds/moongirl24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being back in Noah’s arms is like finally coming home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lifetime Ahead

It sounds cheesy even in his own head but it’s true: Being back in Noah’s arms is like finally coming home.

It all happens very fast. One minute he and Noah are arriving back at Noah’s place after their first date since they broke up. The next, his back is slammed against the wall right inside the door, Noah kissing him frantically, like he’s starving. And Luke finds himself kissing Noah back with the same intensity, the same hunger, and it feels so good, so right.

Noah’s lips never leave his as he steers them towards the bedroom, not until Luke, in a moment of clarity, pulls away and breathlessly asks if Alison is home. Noah quickly shakes his head and attacks Luke’s mouth again and Luke responds eagerly in his desperation to get Noah closer, to feel him, to touch him, to love him.

Inside the bedroom they quickly strip each other of all clothing and then Luke is on his back on the bed, Noah on top of him, still kissing him like he never plans to stop. Luke is just all too happy with that idea and holds Noah close to him, almost clinging to him, like Noah will disappear, and this all become another one of Luke’s countless dreams if he doesn’t hold on tight enough.

After that, everything goes by in a hazy blur and the next thing he knows, Noah is inside him and it’s perfect. It’s everything. Noah moving inside him, around him, everywhere – it’s all Luke has dreamed about and so much more. It’s love and it’s passion and it’s need and want. All the things that Luke has missed so much, it hurt during the months Noah and he were apart. He knows now that Noah is the only one who can give him all those things, the only one who can give him what he needs to be happy. If nothing else, the past few months have taught him that.

When they come, they come hard and only seconds apart. For Luke, it’s release in more ways than one. Noah is lying heavily on top of him, breathing hard, and Luke clings to him and doesn’t even try to stop the tears from rolling down his cheeks as everything that has been bottled up and tearing him apart for months forces its way out. He cries silently against Noah’s shoulder until Noah feels the wetness and lifts his head to look at him.

“Luke, what’s wrong?” He looks alarmed, scared, and Luke shakes his head furiously because nothing is wrong. Things are as far from wrong as they could possibly be. Noah gently touches his cheek with his hand, such a loving, caring gesture, and Luke sobs because Noah is too perfect, too good to be true and he has missed this so much.

“I just love you so much,” he finally hitches out and that’s all he can manage for the moment. Noah embraces him, kisses him on the mouth, on his eyelids, on his forehead and just holds him and it feels so good to be held like this that Luke doesn’t even feel embarrassed about the fact that he’s crying during sex, or, technically, after sex.

“I love you too,” Noah murmurs once Luke has calmed down some and the stream of tears have stopped. He kisses Luke gently and finally pulls out of him, being so careful and considerate and just so… Noah. Luke watches as he ties up the condom and tosses it into the wastebasket next to the nightstand, suddenly noticing that Noah’s cheeks are wet. He wonders if they are his tears or Noah’s. Maybe the tears are both of theirs.

Noah lies down next to Luke, pulling the sheets over them both. They lie on their sides, looking into each others’ eyes in the semi darkness of the room.

“We’re not going to be apart again,” Luke finally whispers. It’s not a question. It’s a statement, a fact. The truth.

“No, we’re not,” Noah agrees without hesitation, his hand searching for Luke’s under the sheets. Luke takes it, linking their fingers together.

And that’s it. It’s all they need to say. Luke knows that they have things to talk about, issues to resolve. But that can wait. They have a whole lifetime ahead of them.

Luke scoots closer to Noah and closes his eyes as he’s being enveloped in that perfect warmth. Noah’s arms.

There is no better place.

THE END


End file.
